haircolorfandomcom-20200213-history
Neutral toned (hair)
Neutral tones are great for almost all complexions. People with olive toned skin look best with neutral toned hair. Neutral toned hair also looks great on people with cool toned complexions. It flatters those with warm toned skin, although a golden toned hair color is usually better for them. Many blonde shades sold at the drugstore have neutral tones. You will usually find 3-4 neutral browns and perhaps 1-2 neutral blacks. Reds are never neutral, as all reds have red tones. Shades with Neutral Tones Feria Blondes *Feria 100 Very Light Natural Blonde (Pure Diamond) Browns *Feria 60 Light Brown (Crystal Brown) *Feria 50 Medium Brown (Havana Brown) *Feria 40 Deeply Brown (Espresso) Blacks *Feria 20 Black (Black Leather) *Feria M33 Midnight Collection Natural Soft Black Garnier Nutrisse Blondes *Garnier Nutrisse Extra Light Natural Blonde (Chamomile) *Garnier Nutrisse Light Natural Blonde (Macadamia) 90 *Garnier Nutrisse 80 Medium Natural Blonde (Butternut) *Garnier Nutrisse 70 Dark Natural Blonde (Almond Creme) Browns *Garnier Nutrisse Light Natural Brown (Acorn) *Garnier Nutrisse 50 Medium Natural Brown (Truffle) *Garnier Nutrisse Dark Brown (Dark Chocolate) 40 *Garnier Nutrisse 30 Darkest Brown (Sweet Cola) Blacks *Garnier Nutrisse 10 Black (Black Licorice) John Frieda Precision Foam Blondes *John Frieda Precision Foam 9N Light Natural Blonde *John Frieda Precision Foam 8N Medium Natural Blonde Browns *John Frieda Precision Foam 6N Light Natural Brown *John Frieda Precision Foam 5N Medium Natural Brown *John Frieda Precision Foam 4N Dark Natural Brown *John Frieda Precision Foam 3N Deep Brown Black L'Oreal Excellence Blondes *L'Oreal Excellence 02 Extra Light Natural Blonde *L'Oreal Excellence 10 Lightest Ultimate Blonde *L'Oreal Excellence 9 Light Natural Blonde *L'Oreal Excellence 9.5NB Lightest Natural Blonde *L'Oreal Excellence 8 Medium Blonde *L'Oreal Excellence 7 Dark Blonde Browns *L'Oreal Excellence 6 Light Brown *L'Oreal Excellence 5 Medium Brown *L'Oreal Excellence 4 Dark Brown Blacks *L'Oreal Excellence 3 Natural Black *L'Oreal Excellence 2 Soft Black *L'Oreal Excellence 1 Black L'Oreal Preference Blondes *L'Oreal Preference Les Blondissimes LB02 Extra Light Natural Blonde *L'Oreal Preference 10NB Ultra Natural Blonde *L'Oreal Preference 9 Natural Blonde *L'Oreal Preference 9.5NB Lightest Natural Blonde *L'Oreal Preference 8 Medium Blonde *L'Oreal Preference 7 Dark Blonde Browns *L'Oreal Preference Les True Brunettes UL 51 Ultra Light Natural Brown *L'Oreal Preference 6 Light Brown *L'Oreal Preference 5 Medium Brown *L'Oreal Preference 4 Dark Brown *L'Oreal Preference 3 Soft Black Blacks *L'Oreal Preference 2 Natural Black *L'Oreal Preference 2B Purest Black *L'Oreal Preference 1 Ultimate Black Natural Instincts Blondes *Natural Instincts 002 Light Blonde Sahara *Natural Instincts 009 Dark Blonde Coastal Dune Browns *Natural Instincts 13 Light Brown Suede *Natural Instincts 20 Medium Brown Hazelnut Blacks *Natural Instincts 36 Black Midnight Black Natural Instincts Vibrant Blondes *Natural Instincts Vibrant 10 Extra Light Blonde (Sunkissed Blonde) *Natural Instincts Vibrant 9 Light Blonde (Blonde Vibrance) *Natural Instincts Vibrant 8 Medium Blonde (Toasted Almond) Browns *Natural Instincts Vibrant 6 Light Brown (Fresh Maple) *Natural Instincts Vibrant 5 Medium Brown (Coffee Boost) *Natural Instincts Vibrant 4 Dark Brown (Dark Dazzle) Blacks *Natural Instincts Vibrant 2 Black Revlon Colorsilk Blondes *Revlon Colorsilk 04 Ultra Light Natural Blonde *Revlon Colorsilk 81 Light Blonde *Revlon Colorsilk 61 Dark Blonde Browns *Revlon Colorsilk 51 Light Brown *Revlon Colorsilk 40 Medium Brown *Revlon Colorsilk 30 Dark Brown *Revlon Colorsilk 20 Brown Black Blacks *Revlon Colorsilk 11 Soft Black *Revlon Colorsilk 10 Black Revlon Colorsilk Luminista Blondes *Revlon Colorsilk Luminista 175 Medium Blonde *Revlon Colorsilk Luminista 172 Dark Blonde Browns *Revlon Colorsilk Luminista 168 Light Brown *Revlon Colorsilk Luminista 115 Natural Brown Blacks *Revlon Colorsilk Luminista 110 Black *Revlon Colorsilk Luminista 105 Bright Black Sublime Mousse Blondes *Sublime Mousse 100 Ultra Light Blonde *Sublime Mousse 90 Pure Light Blonde *Sublime Mousse 80 Pure Medium Blonde *Sublime Mousse 70 Pure Dark Blonde Browns *Sublime Mousse 60 Pure Light Brown *Sublime Mousse 50 Pure Medium Brown *Sublime Mousse 30 Pure Darkest Brown Blacks *Sublime Mousse 20 Pure Black Category:Hair tones